Pitch Black: Bloodlines
by SteamPunkHillbilly
Summary: Journey back in time to James early years on a small outpost of the L&YR. Fighting for others for survival is tough but fighting your own family? A companion story to "Not Like You" Showing how and why James personality went from cheerful and bright eyed to vain and afraid.
1. Earn Your Stripes Little Engine

Good day, ladies and gentlemen let me introduce a side companion to my main story "Not Like You". This one entitled "Pitch Black: Blood Lines, telling of James very early days on the L&amp;YRailway, and his very rough crew of siblings. They say time heals all wounds, but does it really? Learn why James is how he is, fighting for survival is one thing, fighting your family and yourself is another thing entirely.

* * *

"I think you've outdone yourself , but a 2-6-0 class 27?" a voice sounded, "Well he is experimental of course, he hasn't awakened yet I take it?" another voice answered, one the newly built engine recognized but couldn't place.

"I think I'll call him James," The first voice said again, "James... is that me?" he wondered cracking his eyes open to world for the first time.

"Oh look, he's awake, welcome to the world!" The first voice called to him. Blurred vision slowly clearing he looked down in the direction of the voice.

"Say hello to your new owner, Mr.H. " the other man looked up at him expectantly. Observing them for a moment then opening his own mouth he found that he couldn't quite make the sounds that the two creatures in front of him were.

"Looks like you've made a late bloomer." Mr Porter mused as he went to look over the rest of his new fleet engine. Mr. Porter presided over the very southern most portion of the newly formed L&amp;YRailroad at Ashton. Known for its very rugged and cut throat tactics toward competing freight compaines.

"Well he will grow up quickly with your boys, an odd bunch I must say." Hughes muttered as Mr. Porter finished his examination, climbing up into his cab.

James felt the man's weight as he shifted through his cab, opening his fire door and closing it with a clank.

"Ow!" James spit out involuntarily. "SO he does speak eh? Do you know what your name is engine?" Hughes proded. Thinking about the way the mans mouth moved and the sound he slowly sounded "Jah-ames...James?"

"At a boy, you have a world ahead of you, now you get to meet your brothers." as both men now climbed into his cab. "B...Brothers?" He sounded, starting to get the hang of the speech patterns.

"When do you suppose he will stop with the stuttering? None of the others had trouble speaking when they were newly built." Mr. Porter questioned as they lit his fire for the first time.

The sensation, soft warmth, engulfed his boiler, feeling an unfamilier but comforting pressure build up as steam begain to form for the first time.

"Alright boy, lets get your tanks filled and you out on the job, after all an engine is only needed if it is useful." Mr. Porter slowly started him out of the shed.

Upon entering the daylight, James eyes took a moment to adjust and then look around. Just outside the shed he saw what he guessed was another engine, it looked like him so that must be it.

"James, this is Eagle, your twin older brother." Mr. Porter announced as he rolled along side. "Good day to ya little guy." the black engine poked fun at the newly built engine.

"I'm not little, we are the same size," James huffed to the shocked expression of the two men. "Lighting the fire must have done the trick." Hughes said patting the side of James cab. "heh, you'll fit in fine here kid." Eagle grinned at his little brother.

"Glad you think so Eagle, i've assigned James with you so he can learn his duties on this part of the railway." explained to a less than enthusiastic Engine.

"but...but Sir!" he spluttered. "No Buts! His new fireman and driver should be here soon and then you two will be off. Ah here they come now!"

Two men came in James direction, One stocky build with Sandy blond hair and a scruffy build around his early 20s, and the other leaner man with dark shaggy hair.

"James, these are your new crew, William or Will" gesturing to the leaner man, "and Angus" gesturing to the heavier man.

"Hello," James said cheerfully to the men. Will, rolling his eyes and climbing up into his cab. "Never mind him lad, he's always been a bit of an arsehole, glad to meet you." Angus said with a cheeky grin.

Ok so fireman friendly, driver not so much, James thought as he set off beside Eagle to the engine shed.

Mr. Hughes watched him go in silence. "Good luck my son." He whispered before turning back to his works.

* * *

James took everything in wide eyed as they rolled through the yards to a small shed in the back, inside sat three other engines.

"Well boy's here he is, my new little brother James." Eagle announced as the others started to look him over.

The first to speak was a large 4-6-4 dreadnaught Tank engine, he was painted jet black with blood red stripes covered in a thick layer of dirt and soot. "Well aint he just pretty" he spoke in a deep gravelly voice. "Names' Declan but most just call me Decker. Don't worry about that, your paint wont be shiny for much longer!" he laughed as the others moved to size him up.

"Oh shut it will you Decker, nobody wants to hear your trap!" cursed another, engine an 0-6-0 L&amp;YR Class 28 rolled out in defence of the young engine. Like Decker he was black with the same blood red stripes, in fact James noticed all of the engines were this way, complete with dirt and soot layer. The only other thing James noticed is that he himself did not have red stripes.

"My names Wolf, nickname for Eustice." He said his real name in disgust. "Now Eustice let the engine defend himself, otherwise he will not make it here." Said a darker silky smooth voice from the far corner of the shed. This engine was the same as Wolf but older. "How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that!" Wolf spat.

"Ah Daemon I wondered when you speak up to our brother." Eagle purred to the older engine. "I don't want to hear from you Eagle, I want to hear from James, I want to see that he will be a valuable edition to our fleet." Daemon eyed James expectantly.

Looking around to the others and then to Eagle who had his eyebrow raised in waiting.

"So, you said we were all brothers, I see that we are similar but if I am your brother then where are my stripes?" He asked, not sure what else to say.

"Well atleast he gets straight to the point." mused Wolf. "Ah I do admit that, my introduction was a bit rude, you see, yourself, Eagle, Wolf and I come from the same plans albeit yours were a bit modified." explained Daemon.

"Except Decker, he is more of the estranged cousin we don't talk about." Wolf chirped. "Why you cheeky little bastard, I'll!" "As for your stripes." Daemon cut off what was sure to be long string of curses from the tank engine.

"They are earned through hard work, loyalty, and obedience, yeah, yeah we know the drill." Eagle finished in a mocking tone.

"You would do well to learn your place, we should have never given you your stripes!" Daemon snapped. "Just because you are leader doesn't mean you are better than everyone else!" Eagle snapped back. The two quipped back and forth, James meanwhile rolled over to Wolf, who was rolling his eyes at the exchange.

"Do they always do this?" he questioned. "Yep, it's a bit like watching an old married couple. It's par for the course for what normally goes on here. The turf or should I say rail wars around here get pretty fierce." Wolf countered, a dark expression on the young engines eyes.

"Rail wars?" James asked quizically. "Yeah see we are the outermost post for the new L&amp;YR and as such we are always competing for contracts, jobs, even routes with neighboring outfits. We have even had sabotage done to our trains."

"So I take it that is why everyone is banged up and dirty?" "Yep, repairs and water for washing take up excess cash that we can't afford right now sadly. We get washed once a week, twice if lucky."

James looked over as the two engines finished their quarrel, a young man was running toward them waiving a paper.

"The have done it again, they have bloody done it again!" he yelled as he came. "Done what Nicholas?" Daemon proded. "Stolen another one of our contracts, the branch out of Oldham has gotten the rights for the goods train to Stockport."

"Thats the third one this week!" Wolf cried as the others the others looked on in shock and anger.

"That was supposed to be a closed door, hush hush, deal. How'd they know about it?" Eagle questioned. "They said that they offered a better deal and that we were unreliable"

Nicholas countered.

"Unreliable eh? Well we will see about that." muttered Decker. "Indeed we shall, say Eagle nows your chance to show young James here how we deal with others." Daemon purred. "Right come along James we have work to do." James followed his older brother out of the yard.

* * *

"You don't talk much do you?" Eagle questioned as they headed down a side route. "Not much to speak about so far, say Eagle, the way Daemon said the word 'work' sounds a bit odd, what was that about?"

"Alright here is the low down and dirty, Oldham is another small hub for the L&amp;YR, technically we are supposed to be buddy buddy now that we have unionized but old rivalries die hard. They steal from us and in turn we from them. There are many times we have went without proper coal and water because of them stealing out of our bottom line. Tonight we even the score for that contract."

"But Eagle, couldn't this be handled by talking it out?" James asked innocently. Sighing, "Once I thought the same as you, then one day I accompanied Daemon and another engine named Angel to a meeting at their yards. Daemon and i went off to help shunt when we heard screaming, two of their men had hijacked Angel. We raced after her but they had her wide open, she rounded the corner two quickly and derailed, she never recovered. I can still hear the screaming." Eagle went silent for a moment then spoke again. "Angel was Daemon's mate, he hasn't been the same since so I would advise not to bring her up."

James just nodded as the story sank in, he had never met the engine in question but he felt anger welling up inside at the very thought. Seeing his younger brothers expression he grinned.

"You feel it don't you? That means you are a true brother, when we get back there are still a few others that you haven't met, what better way to do it then striking back for the old Ashton branch?" he said with a proud smirk.

"Let's do this." He said with determination. "Haha that a boy, you see down in the yard?" Glancing down was a small yard, with 4 lines, coaling depot and water station. On the far right was a small tank engine, next track over was the first run of the contract that had been stolen.

"What I need you to do is sneak down there and have your drivers do a little work over on old Dean the tank engine while I hide the trucks. They won't be on time and late is unreliable, think twice about rewarding that contract to them." Eagle explained.

"Ready?" Will called from his cab, Angus wearing a large grin of his own. "I take it you've done this before?" he questioned nervously. "Of course, an eye for an eye eh?"

"So you say." before he could say anything else he and Eagle descended into the yards, James first, staying near the tree lines. Once close enough Will scrambled off with a toolbox and climbed into the tank engines cab.

James looked about nervously as he waited to give Eagle the signal to take the trucks. Will was busy loosening bolts and everything else he could get his hands on, once satisfied with his handywork he scrambled down back to James and gave a thumbs up. Eagle then rolled as silently as possible behind the trucks, coupled up and rolled out running tender first. Joining james on the hill they were coupled tender to tender increasing speed the farther they got from the yard.

"Nice work kid, now where to stash these..." "What about that old track we passed on the way down, that way it would look more like they are misplaced then stolen?" James proposed. "Good thinking, I see you inherited the brains from my side." Eagle said proudly while James jut rolled his eyes.

Back on the line into town Eagle called to him, "Hey, let's have some fun, now you can see why they called me Eagle!" and he took off at charge. Not wanted to be out done James chased after him. The wind and the trees rushed by, James felt a new sensation one he had never felt before.

The wind rushing down his boiler, fire roaring, wheels pounding, he felt alive! He and Eagle matched each other until they were just outside of their yard enterance. Eagle being the more experienced one applied his breaks like normal, James however slammed his and went sliding into the middle of the yard infront of the other engines.

"Haha nice enterance James!" Wolf barked with laughter. However Daemon wasn't as thrilled. "Running at that speed wastes coal as well as water and!" Eagle was about to come to his defense when. "Oh piss off you old tea pot! James spat at the older engine. Daemon sat shell shocked as the others burst out with laughter.

"Well he and Eagle certainly came from the same mold." Came a voice from the far left, one that was not there the first time. Out puffed a 2-4-2 class 5 tank engine. "Names Leo, short for Leonidas, pleased to meet you."

Another tank engine of the same build puffed out. "Looks like you had a good first run eh? Perhaps they should have named you Eagle instead, the screeching you made on the rails sure sounded like one." The others laughed while James sat red faced with a goofy smile. "Names Xerxes but everyone calls me X. Think of us like cousins."

"Leonidas and Xerxes hmm? Somehow James just seems bland now." James muttered to Wolf. "Ah those two are names after ancient warriors, and believe me they deserve it." Wolf explained. Making a mental note to ask Eagle about them later he settled in to an empty berth next to Eagle and Wolf.

Eagle filled them in on the raid to a chorus of cheers and boos for the other railway. "Little guy here was great! I am indeed proud he came from my plans!" James face went red as the other chuckled. "As I told you before I'm not little!"

"He's got fire, I'll give him that" Leo laughed. Soon their fires were out and they sat around sharing the news of the day. LIstening to the stories just made James more excited, meanwhile Daemon watched him with a curious fascination from the corner.

Suddenly X called out "Hey Daemon, what do you think of your new little brother?" after a few seconds of silence he answered. "He did well for his first trial run, for now though I believe he should get some rest, tomorrow the real work begins." with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Stick up his tender..." Decker muttered as they all started to drift off. James himself was still trying to figure out his new family. Daemon the oldest brother, Eagle the next oldest, Wolf, and then himself. Then there were Decker, Leonidas, and Xerxes, looking around to them he felt a sense of belonging, however that would not last long as some of James other traits start to emerge.

* * *

This will be a three part filler series for James and an introduction to Daemon in my other story "Not Like You." A few things inspired it, one i had a thought proposed to me through a message about NLY. In that story James is afraid of what others think and do and covers it up with anger and rage, now I am here to tell why by showing what made him that way. Also you notice a not so deep connection to his first set of crew members as he does with Jim and Burl, there is a reason for that, but it will have to wait. Hope you enjoyed this first look at James Bloodlines!


	2. Brothers Betrayal

Alright, here is installment 2 of 3 of Pitch Black: Bloodlines hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few months since the newly built James had become a part of the Ashton hub of the L&amp;YR. In that time he and his brother Eagle had become the Scourge of the line, and due to their success morality aside, the Ashton branch had rose to prominince.

"And just who are you and where do you think you're going?" James snapped at a small tank engine in a yard shared by multiple branches.

"Uhhh I was due to take this smaller good trains up to Bolton." The smaller engine quivered. James moved to block the train from moving out. "Hmm, I think there has been a change of plans." James purred.

"What do you mean?" The smaller engine questioned. "You'll see in 3...2...1"

A large clank Eagle buffered up behind the engine and started to pull the train away. "Hey you can't just!" he spluttered. "Oh but I can, have your driver check the contract, it was awarded to us this morning." James smirked with a crooked grin.

The smaller engine stormed off in a rage as James coupled up in front. The pair stormed off before anyone knew what had happened.

"You know it's scary how you do that James" Eagle called to his brother. "Do what?"

"That intimidation, that slick smooth, act you put on. If I didn't know better I'd say Daemon has been giving you lessons." Eagle wondered.

"Well we all use our talents to put coal in the hopper and water in the tower, ive just refined mine. You still taught me everything Eagle, I just fine tuned it." James finished as they sped down the line to Bolton.

Hearing the chuffing of another engine James looked up to see Wolf on the left track.

"Hey double trouble, see you guys "won" the contract on Mr. Porters orders?" The engine chuckled upon seeing triumphent faces.

"That we did Wolf, think we could earn another washdown this week?" James hoped excitedly. He had learned that the grime and dirt was a way of life but it did feel so good to get the mud, dust and coal caked crust off every once and awhile.

"There he goes again with the washing, you know if we had fancy paint work I could see it but come on brother we're black goods engines." Eagle called to his brother.

"Just because we're working engines doesn't mean I couldn't have an extra washdown if ive earned it." James snapped back. Eagles just signed and rolled his eyes, there was no talking sense int his brother about these things.

"No worries James, Ill ask Daemon to see what he can do." Wolf said with a wink. The group traveled together for sometime until Wolf's track arched out to the right.

"See you tonight!" he called with a blast of his whistle. "See ya!" the two called as the raced on toward Bolton. The two remained quiet until they hit the yards, pulling onto a siding while Angus went to deliver the manifest papers.

James and Eagle, once uncoupled sat together resting on a siding. Looking over James noticed two engines, two black fives, one female the other male. James couldn't help but notice the gentle curves and tender on the engine, how they made his firebox feel like it was full of butterflies. Suddenly a soft wolf whistle caught him off guard.

"Will you look at her? Big cylinders and tender to boot!" his brother exclaimed as James looked on. "Yeah pretty nice." he answered only not about the female, keeping the last part in his thoughts.

"What you don't think so?" Eagle said raising his eyebrow at the younger engine. "Eh, I dunno, shes just not my type." James answered with a sigh. "Eh, you sure are a weird one James, lets get back then." James rolled his eyes and followed his brother out.

* * *

When they got back into the Ashton yards, Daemon was waiting on him. "I heard you two got the Armon job up to Bolton? Very nice, the washdown you requested is waiting James." Daemon said with a proud smile.

"Ah thanks boss!" James exclaimed as he rolled happily to the washdown area. Letting out a deep sigh as the brush washed away a weeks worth of hard work, mud and grime. As the men worked he started to hum as he thought. "Thats the third time ive done that, checked out a male instead of a female. I don't know what it is but I just don't see what the other guys do. Hell the big engine out of Bolton about had me in fits. Maybe I just haven't met the right one yet, yeah that mut be it." With that he relaxed and let the guys work sighing when they hit a good spot.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the yards Daemon and Eagle were chatting. "I dunno Daemon, somethings off, that was a nice black five in the Bolton and he didn't even look at her!" Eagle said in frustration. "Calm down, maybe he was just trying to be professional, unlike you." Daemon eyes him with a knowing look.

"Ive caught him staring more than a couple of times and none of them were female, as his older brother I need to et him straight." Eagle said and started off toward James. "Hold on, let me speak with him. I have more tact than you. " Daemon countered.

After a few angry frustrated noises Eagle agreed and went back to cool off in the sheds. Daemon went over to James who had just finished. "Hey James, would you join me for a small run? I need to stretch my wheels." he prompted.

Something told James this wasn't a request but an order. "Sure thing" the two rolled together in silence until the reached a small overlook into the valley.

"Let me ask you something James, when you look at a female engine, what do you feel?" Daemon asked blankly. Stuttering a bit being caught off guard he started to lie. "Well my fire roars and I start to get..." "Don't lie to me James." Daemon cut him off.

"Well to be honest I don't feel anything, its about the same looking at them as it is Decker." James answered deciding it was best not to push Daemon any further.

"I figured as much, so when you look at other male engine, you get what you were getting ready to discribe to me?" "Yeah pretty much." James answered, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Eagle was going to talk to you but I felt it was better that I did it. What you're feeling isn't a common feeling, One that is usually asociated with weakness and abnormalities. That is something we cannot have on this railway, so for your sake and ours keep your...desires to yourself." Daemon spoke as if he had a disease.

"But, what about it makes me so different? I mean, it's just like.." "James, this is a warning, things will get very difficult for us and especially you if this continues." Daemon switched to James track to where they were facing.

"What being gay? If being myself continues? What I do with my own personal feeling shouldn't..." He was cut off when Daemon pushed him hard into the buffers.

"What you have to realize James that even if we except you others won't and by default our railway. The last thing we need is a big black poster boy for abominations, clients wont accept us, other engines wont accept or respect us, and it will be because of you so if you want to protect this family and the dynasty we have built, keep your preferences to yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Daemon pushed hard. At first James wanted to fight but after hearing the others words and letting the sink in he conceeded.

"I understand Daemon, I'm sorry." James murmured with downcast eyes. "It's fine, Hughes must have messed something up when he made you is all." With that the larger engine left, leaving James as tears started to fall.

Eagle, who had watched the exchange immediately regretted bringing up the topic with Daemon. "He was right though wasn't he? For his sake and ours it had to be done."

* * *

The next morning started as normal, James and Eagle were set to take a large goods train up to Bolton. Eagle was excited with the prospect of seeing the black five again. James however was in a right fowl mood.

"Come on you slow ass, the sooner we get to Bolton, the sooner we can leave." he growled, already coupled as the back engine. "Geeze whats got into his boiler?" Decker whispered as the two went off.

"I have a feeling, and I hope i'm wrong." Eagle hoped. The weeks passed and each day seemed to make the young engine more withdrawn, snarling and snapping at anyone and anything. Finally the other engines had had enough.

One night James was the last one in, sore and tired from his runs, yet he found his way blocked to the sheds.

"Oy whats this about?" he growled irritably. "What this is about is you, you've been damn close to a feral cat these past few weeks." Decker shot first. "What he means is, we've noticed a change in you, and it's not good." Leonidas spoke up. "Yeah, we are pretty nasty to outside engines but never to each other." Wolf chimed in. "So what we're asking is, what is wrong?" Xerxes finished.

"Very nice, did you all rehearse that? If you'll notice there are two others who have not spoken, maybe you should ask them?" James snapped and all attention flew to Eagle and Daemon.

"Uh...Well You see I uh..." Eagle stumbled over his words. "Since my brother seems to be at a loss for words let me help him out." "James don't do this." Daemon pleeded as James looked on in anger.

"You want to know whats wrong with me? How would you like to be told that you have to hide a part of yourself away, a very big part. Told that you were an abomination, and that just a simple preference could hurt so many people. If you haven't already figured it out I am gay, and I am ready to accept any and all of the consequences that come with it."

James looked around to the other engines, his family. Decker backed away from him slowly, Wolf grinned at him nervously, Leonidas and Xerxes just sat wide eyed, Eagle closed his eyes and backed away from him. Daemon, however started to advance on him with predator like eyes.

"I warned you, now you've but the entire family at risk!" he hissed at the young engine. "Daemon I really don't think..." Wolf began, only to be cut off. "Silence! You said you accept the consequences, well here they are, leave these yards, and never come back."

"What you can't just..." James stuttered. "I can and I will, I have to keep our perception up, you hurt it and I cannot afford a distraction." Daemon stated. James looked to the others, then to Eagle, their eyes locked James pleading with his brother only to have Eagle look away.

"Fine, if thats all I mean to you then I'll be happy to leave." With that, James left the Ashton yard, taking up residence in an old shed not far from the others. Wolf and Leonidas would sometimes visit him with news, other times when not at work he spent it doing other things such as singing, or humming, anything to keep himself from crying. Daemon had convinced th others that it was for the best, including WIll and Angus.

James' runs grew shorter and more punishing by the day. Eagle would no longer speak to him, blinded by Daemon's lies. One faithful day, his crew were pushing him a bit too hard, despite his please they continued on until his coupling rods snapped. Deciding him not worth it to fix he was left in his shed to rot. Others would come to poke fun at the "odd" engine. Some even to go so far as slapping or hitting him.

That is until a stout gentleman in a tophat came to see him.

"Ah...good evening James is it?" he said in a kind voice. "Yes sir, good evening to you. Might I ask what you're doing here?" He asked quizically. "Well my name is Sir Topham Hatt and I am looking for another engine for my railway the North Western. Would you be interested?

"But sir, are you sure you want me? I'm out of commision." he rambled as STH walked over to examine his rods. Reaching out he ran his fingers over it slowly earnig a his from the engine. "What of your crew?" "Gone right after I broke down." James spat, full of resentment. STH wore a disgusted look on his face, what kind of railway would treat one of its own like this?" he wondered.

"If I have your consent I want to buy you, you have my word that you will never be treated this way again." Something about the an seemed nice, warm and inviting, something made him want to trust him.

"When do we leave this hell hole?" James said with a smile, the first in ages.

* * *

Alright, first let me say I for one and am ally for the LGBT community, several instances I use both in this story and and "Not Like You" are inspired sadly by real life occurances told to me by many of my LGBT friends. The end of this three parter is in sight! However the story of Daemon, Eagle, Decker, Wolf, Leonidas, Xerxes, and James together wont be over when this is done. Hints over. Enjoy!


	3. The Red Eagle Flies

Alright here is the last part of James past in relation to my main story, "Not Like You" hope if you have been reading that you have enjoyed and for more action check out the upcoming chapters of NLY.

* * *

The morning of his departure from the Ashton branch of the L&amp;YR was a mixture of emotions for James, excited for his new life but part of him, despite how he had been treated longed to reconsile with those he considered family. Still deep in thought he was startled when Sir Topham Hatt came to collect him.

"Ah, are you ready to go James?" he asked cheerfully. "Ready as I'll ever be sir, but how will I get to your railway with my broken rods?" he asked worriedly. "Oh bother, I asked them in the paperwork to prepare you for travel, do you think you can make it down to the yard James, Ill make sure you wont be made to travel that long of a way in pain."

"Ill try sir." James said with a bit of determination. "Thats a good engine." with the two guards of STH acting as driver and fireman, STH rode on his footplate during the slow desent. James, finding it more and more painful with each wheel turn shut his eyes trying to block it out. A combination of the broken rods and nonuse wracked through his frame. STH noticing this, took his hand and started to rub th side of his cab, trying to comfort the black engine.

"Almost there, good job James!" he called, all the while getting more upset at his owners for the pure neglect that they showed him. With the slow motion of his hand the engine underneath began to relax a bit.

Pulling into the main yard James was glad to find it empty except for one engine, Eagle. He was parked in the works shed as STH went to give a piece of his mind. James sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the main to return only to be awoken by a chuffing sound, one he knew distinctly well.

"Well well, come to speak to your brother now that he is leaving?" James spat, eyes cold at his once beloved brother. "James, don't be like that, please." Eagle pleaded softy. "Like what? Would you rather me be silent like you were that day?" "No, James, why couldn't you just leave things alone? Things never would have changed, and I wouldn't have lost my best friend." Eagle muttered eyes downcast.

"I couldn't go on living like a caged animal Eagle, you didn't lose your best friend by what I did, you lost him by not speaking up when I needed you." James spoke, words full of anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry James, I'm so very sorry, it's just Daemon, he...he turned me against my own little brother. I just, I never had dealt with someone like you and with everyone telling me it was wrong or unnatural..."

"You apology comes a little too late Eagle, after today I may not see you again, maybe for years, maybe not in this lifetime." James said with a cold expression. At that moment STH came out of the office fuming, Mr. Porters voice could be heard calling after him. "You should have thought about that before buying a defective engine!"

"James I'm sorry my boy but we will have to try to get to Sodor like this, ready to go?" he said apologetically to the black engine. "It's Ok sir, will I be fixed when we arive?" h wondered. "Of course you will, and a day or two's rest after as well I should..." he was broken off by the sound of a shrill whistle.

"What is he doing here?" Daemon growled as he entered the yard. "Just leaving" James huffed as he slowly rolled out of the yards. Suddenly he felt a familier pair of buffers against his own. "Eagle? What are you?" "Helping you escape this place as my final apology."

Eagle eased his brother up the hill and most of the way to the border of the mainland and Sodor. Upon reaching the bordor Eagle was uncoupled and he rolled alongside James. "Well, this is it... see you on the other side?" Eagle said, trying to hold back tears.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that Daemon will not be happy."

"Daemon can go screw himself with the shunters poll. I just can't believe I let him ruin..."

"Let's go James, it's getting late." STH interupted. "Goodbye Eagle, tell the others I wish them well minus Daemon. I'll see you again." James said giving his brother a smile as he started to move under his own power.

Behind him he left the only family he had ever known, in what was to become a crumbling company due to the backfiring of 's business practices. What became of the engines of Ashton is not known, atleast not to James. Mr. Porter himself was murdered by an competing companies hitmen. Some say he deserved it, others say it was an unfortunate turn of events.

James rolled into the steam works of Sodor with wide eyes. He had never seen anything like it. Everything was nice, new, and clean! Suddenly a bunch of men came up to him, moving around taking notes, poking and proding him. Flashbacks of the horrid men who came to torment him on the L&amp;YR started to play in his mind.

STH looked over to see the distressed look on his new engines face, his eyes were watching the man with a pained, scared look. Connecting the dots from the looks and the bruises he called the men off for a moment and cleared the area.

"James my dear engine, noone on this railway will hurt you, that I promise you. We are here to make sure you are made better into working order." The stout man slowly placed his hand on the shaken engines cheek, watching as he shuttered.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just...well did they tell you about what I am?" he stuttered. "I knew about that far before I came to you James. I was told about you by an engine by the name of Daemon."

"What? He...he's the one who." "He told me you were a special engine who needed to be out of the situation you were in and asked me to take you. Of course I don't think he meant for what happened to you in the sheds to happen but."

His words fell on deaf ears however, "He...he did all that to save me... I can't believe it."

"I didn't want to tell you this but the L&amp;YR Ashton hub is to be broken up. He asked me to take you before it happened. After seeing the hub itself and meeting its owner I agreed."

"But sir what about the others, where will they go?" James said through new tears. The engine he had hated, had did it all to save him, why him? he thought screwing his eyes in reaction to the waves of pain filled regret hiting him like a tsunami.

"I'm not sure where they will go James, I unfortunately have an office to get back to, i'll leave you to your thoughts." STH bid him goodnight as the works around him seemed to be emptying for the evening.

James, who was still dealing with the earlier conversations revelation set looking out at the stars, wondering if Eagle and the others were alright, wondering if they were looking up at the star filled sky.

"_You took me to your favourite place on Earth_

_To see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth._

_Our fingers traced in circles round its history,_

_We brushed our hands right back in time through centuries._

_As you held me down, you said:_

_"I'll see you in the future when we're older_

_And we are full of stories to be told._

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_I'll see you with your laughter lines."_

The engines of Ashton were minus one, Daemon the leader had been the first to leave due to the break up. Due to his age, he was to be sent to the Barry Scrapyards. Eagle, looking up into the same star filled sky blew a long solitary whistle. The others, joining in, the sound floating across the land.

_Changes on our hands and on our faces, oh, oh_

_Memories are mapped out by the lines we'll trace._

_As you held me down, you said:_

_"I'll see you in the future when we're older_

_And we are full of stories to be told._

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_I'll see you with your laughter lines."_

_Ashen faces in cold breeze,_

_Ashen faces in cold breeze,_

_All the stories you will leave,_

_All the stories you will leave._

_I'll see you in the future when we're older_

_And we are full of stories to be told._

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_I'll see you with your laughter lines._

_I'll see you in the future when we're old._

_I'll see you in the future when we're old._

The sound reaching James that night, a ghostly echo of the past, later he found out what had happened to Daemon. After the truck accident that caused him to be repainted he asked for the color red, not the blood red of what would have been his old stripes but a bright lively red in rememberance of Daemon and the others. "Alright big brother, you gave me a chance, I'll live it to the fullest for you."

* * *

Well there you have it, the last sorrowful chapter of the Pitch Black: Bloodlines hope you enjoyed this little side story and be sure to check out "Not Like You" for more James fun!


End file.
